


Been Too Long

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Assjob, Connie with a fat ass, F/M, Hotdogging, Reunion, Sex in the Dondai, Steven and Connie are of age, Vaginal Sex, buttjob, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Steven and Connie haven't seen each other in so long, so they decide to catch up.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 12





	Been Too Long

Steven couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. It had been so long since he’s seen Connie in person. They still talked and communicated with each other, but ever since Steven’s departure from Beach City, as well as Connie going off to college, the two have hardly had the time to get together. Thankfully, that was going to change tonight.

He kept driving the Dondai towards where Connie told him she’d be at. A smile was already on his face as he imagined what Connie was like before, beautiful, adorable, and very smart. He could only imagine what she was like now.

Eventually he came upon the address she gave her, pulling into the parking lot of the apartment building. It looked decent enough to him.

He got out of the car after turning it off, making his way inside and up the stairs towards the third floor where Connie was on. It didn’t take long for him to find the door to her room, his heart racing as he held his hand up to knock on it.

He couldn’t help but feel nervous, it had been so long since they’ve seen each other. What if she was different from the Connie he knew, what if she didn’t want to see him again? This was a surprise, after all.

All of his questions were answered as he saw the door swing open, immediately he felt a pair of arms around his body, holding them close.

“Steven! I can’t believe it!” Connie called out, a smile on her face as she hugged the other tightly.

A relieved smile washed on Steven’s face, looking down at the other as he hugged her back.

“Connie, I’m so happy to see you.” He remarked, relieved. His hands couldn’t help but be a tad adventurous as they traveled down her body.

She hummed in response, “St-Steven wait-“

His hands stopped as they were on her ass. His eyes widened in surprise as he turned his head past Connie, looking down at the other’s rear.

It was massive! Way more than he remembered it being. His hands continued to run down the large buttocks, his cheeks turning red as he stared down at them.

Connie groaned softly, pulling Steven inside her apartment quickly shutting the door as well.

“What, what’s wrong?” Steven asked, feeling Connie walk away from him, which gave him a better view of the impressive, fleshy globes she had on her rear. Though, they were covered by a pair of jeans.

“What do you think is wrong? My ass is huge!” She whined, gesturing to her butt before sitting down on the bed.

“I don’t know why it happened, but it just did. I exercise and shit, and I didn’t think it was a big deal at first. But people at college keep calling me fat and a slut!” She crossed her arms, burying her face in them with a groan.

Steven took the liberty to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She didn’t reject it, so he didn’t either.

“Connie, you still look amazing and beautiful. Forget what all of them say, you’re absolutely not fat! You just happen to be very gifted.” He glanced back at her large ass once more.

“You’re just saying that, Steven. I know I look like a freak.”

“You do not! You have a bigger butt, but that’s absolutely not a bad thing! I think it looks pretty hot, honestly.”

Connie remained silent for a few seconds before taking a breath, looking over at Steven hopefully. “Really?”

“Really.” Steven stated firmly, looking into the other’s eyes. “Those people at your college are stupid. And are probably jealous. Hell, I’d be happy to have a fat ass girlfriend like you~” He remarked, reaching down to grope her butt playfully.

Connie couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling much better than before. She turned to face him more, a smile on her face now as she rests her head against his shoulder.

“So, what did you come here for anyway? Come to have a good time?~” She chuckled playfully, starting to sit in his lap, arms wrapping around his neck.

“Nope. Not yet, at least.” He said with an earnest grin.

“Not yet?” She cocked her head, feeling herself being lifted off his lap and set on the bed. She watched as he stood up in front of her.

“Well, I gotta take you to dinner first.” He restated with a cocky grin.

Connie sat up excitedly, a smile on her face as she watched him. “Oh, Steven, you don’t have to do that for me.”

“I want to, Connie. It’s been so long since we’ve gone out! The least I could do for my favorite girl.” He reached a hand out to her, a hopeful grin on his face.

“Hmm…favorite girl, huh?~” She teased, reaching to take his hand, standing up in front of the bed.

“Let’s get outta here, huh?” Steven said, starting to head to the door with her.

“Oh, hold on.” Connie said, reaching to grab her room key before following Steven out of the room. “Alright! Let’s go!” She said excitedly, letting Steven lead the way.

She felt him bring her out of the apartment and to his car, both of them packed into the Dondai. Connie had to adjust her seat a bit to accommodate her newfound weight, but other than that, it was smooth sailing to the theater!

After the movie, the two headed back to the apartment, grabbing some food on the way of course. The two kept joking and singing with each other, just like how they used to. Both Steven and Connie were happy to see each other again. It was becoming increasingly clear, however, that the two wanted each other in a ‘closer’ regard. Unfortunately, Steven was driving, so they couldn’t do anything just yet.

As soon as Steven parked the car in the lot, however, Connie was on him like a beast. She pressed her lips to his in a kiss, which the other happily reciprocated, his arms wrapped around her and caressing as much as he could.

After a few seconds, however, he pulled away, panting softly as he looked into her eyes.

“Let’s be patient, we still have a ways to go before the room~”

“Why wait? Let’s just have fun out here~” Connie suggested with a grin, watching Steven’s face flush red in realization.

“Well, if you insist~” Steven said before quickly slipping towards the back of the Dondai, where a mattress and blankets were laying out for them.

Connie followed suit, only having a bit of difficulty with her rear between the seats.

Soon enough, the two were together. Connie was the first to start taking her clothes off, Steven following soon afterward, completely nude.

They took in the sight of each other’s bodies, Steven especially given Connie’s improvements. Hands were caressing and groping each other, moans exchanged as they did.

Steven felt himself getting harder as his hands grazed Connie’s large ass. It felt so soft and big. Like a dream.

“Mmm~ Steven, I have an idea~”

He let out a curious hum, “What is it?” He asked, now starting to watch Connie lay on her stomach, her fat ass facing him.

“I want you to slide your dick between my ass cheeks. I wanna make you cum like that~” She remarked, looking back at him with a grin.

“Well, don’t mind if I do~” He said, already sliding himself between her buttocks, letting out a pleasured groan as he did.

“Fuck, Connie, you feel so good~” He said, hands resting on her fat cheeks as he began thrusting between them.

Connie bit her lip in arousal, her anus rubbing against his shaft as he was hotdogging her. She gripped the sheets she was laying on, her cunt getting wetter with each needy thrust between her fat cheeks.

“St-Steven~ Touch me too~” She practically begged, looking back at him to see him reach one of his hands down to start rubbing at her already wet pussy.

“Mmm~ So wet~” He remarked, thrusting faster as he throbbed and dripped pre cum on her flesh. Sweat began to run down his body as he kept going. He looked down at the woman below him, biting his lip as he started to slide even faster and harder.

“You make me like that, Steven~” Connie commented, biting her lip and holding back moan after moan, her grip on the sheets tightening as she could feel Steven’s digits finger banging her.

Steven’s cock was throbbing faster, dripping more pre against her as he did. He bit his lip tighter, already feeling himself edging closer and closer to climax.

“Ahhh!~ Connie! I’m gonna cum!” He warned.

“M-Me too!~” She cried out, arching herself more against Steven’s fingers, all the while anticipating his release.

After a few more seconds of glorious friction, the two reached their releases, Steven giving one more thrust before he began pumping his load all over Connie’s lower back, and between her buttocks. Connie soaked Steven’s fingers with her climax, a moan leaving her as she did, filling the Dondai.

Steven relished in the feeling of Connie’s climax; it had been so long since they had been this close. It was amazing. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He looked down at the mess of pink he made on her back, a sense of pride filling him as he did.

After a few seconds of clean up, the two were laying beside each other, arms wrapped around the other as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Connie, that was amazing.” Steven remarked, his hands resting on the other’s buttocks as he did.

“Yeah it was~ Haven’t had it that good in a long time~” She chuckled leaning over to kiss his cheek, making him chuckle.

“I love you, Connie.” He said, reaching over to cup her cheek.

“I love you too, Steven.” She finished the action, leaning forward to press her lips to his, kissing him deeply as they laid together in the car.

The two of them soon fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy and content with where they were.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a commission from me, feel free to contact me on here, or on my twitter at https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
